Harry's unexpected visit
by kelly1395
Summary: As Harry spends a day with his family he thinks about how happy his life is and how he is rid of the Dursleys forever. Or is he?This is my 1st fanfic so please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sleeping soundly with the most perfect person next to me in bed, when all of the sudden DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!! Said my 4 year old son James. I get up and say "James what's the matter why are you waking your mother and I up so early in the morning" "cause daddy, I want to go flying oh can we please daddy and mommy and Al and Lily can come to" said James. "What do you say Gin want to go flying"? " sure Harry" said Ginny. "All right we'll go after breakfast" YAY said James. Then James ran out of the room towards his room to get ready. "Okay Gin, I'll get them ready and you make breakfast" "alright Harry". I walk into James room to find him in his pj's trying tom put on a shirt. I laugh quietly to myself, "hey James do you want some help'? "ya". I've got them all ready and we head down stairs to eat. While there eating I say to Ginny "James looks so much like Ron when he eats" Ginny laughed. I cleaned up while she showered and got ready then I showered and got ready while she made a lunch and put it in a picnic basket. Then we drove to the field that the Potters and Weasley's own. We get out of the car and walk through the trees till you see a large felid with wild flowers and out lined by very tall apple trees. James starts riding his toy broom and so does Albus my 3 year old son and Lily my 2 year old daughter follows her older brothers. I see Ginny on the other side of the field sitting down I walk over to her and sit down next to her while kissing her cheek she responds by kissing me on the lips. Then we sit and watch our kids fly. "They have got our flying talents you know" said Ginny. "They sure do Gin they sure do". I finally got a loving family something I always wanted as a kid growing up with the Dursleys. Something I fought for, and I'm finally happy. Ginny looked at me and said "what are you thinking about"? "I'm thinking how after growing up with no family except the Dursleys and how I fought for a family and went through so much pain and loss that I finally got a loving family" "oh" was all Ginny said. Then I started setting up lunch while Ginny called the kids over here. We had an amazing lunch Ginny cooked as good as her mother. Then the kids rode their brooms for an hour before Ginny and I joined them. Then it turned to night and we left with 3 sleeping kids. I put them to bed while Ginny put everything away. When I walked into the family room I found Ginny passed out on the couch. She looked so peaceful and cute so I picked her up bridal style to the bedroom and put her under the covers and got myself ready for bed.

{3rd person p.o.v.}

As Harry climbed into bed his thought from earlier came to mind, he was so very happy to have such a loving family. But, as he went to sleep he was glad that he no longer had the Dursleys in his life. Or so he thought, but at that moment Petunia Dursley was thinking of how mean she had treated Harry her sisters son. The thing was Petuina didn't even know why she treated harry like that she never hated him she just wanted to be in her sisters life in the wizarding world. This was something that Harry never expected to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I woke up to find the bed empty, Ginny must be downstairs I thought. So I get up and shower and get dressed for work. I'm Head Auror, and I love it. I walk downstairs to find Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily eating. I grad a quick bite to eat give them all kisses and head's to work. I'm sitting in my office going over paperwork when there's a knock on the door "come in" "hey Harry" "hi Ron, what brings you here I thought you took today off to help George with the shop"? "I was when, someone walked in saying they know you. The person was asking a lot of strange questions about you". "Well who was the person"? "I'm sorry Harry but the person wanted to stay unknown". "Alright Ron go back to the shop I'll see you and Hermione later for dinner" "Bye Harry" 'Bye Ron".

{Ron's p.o.v.}

I go back to the shop like Harry told me. I walk in and I'm pushed and shoved to the back of the store only to find Petunia Dursley looking at me again. George "I'll leave you to alone". I go and sit down next to her, "what are you doing back here I went and talked to Harry he doesn't know who you are but, he's thinking something and I don't know what". "Thank you, please tell me something about Harry I need to know". I'm getting mad now why should I tell her anything after the way she and her family treated Harry, I mean I don't blame her whale of a son he was raised like that. "Why should I tell you anything you didn't even love Harry you treated him like a slave, you didn't even give him a room till he was 11"."Yes, you are right but I did love Harry". "Well you sure had a funny way of showing it". "Look I only did all those mean things to Harry because, I evenyed my sister she was in a world that I would never be a part of, and my parents were always so proud of her I felt left out like I wasn't apart of the family. So when Harry should up on my doorstep that day, and I read that letter and saw that he had lily's eyes I felt that this was my chance to let her know how I felt for my entire childhood. That is why I treated Harry so badly". "Look Petunia, I'll give you Harry address, so you can tell him what you just told me and I don't think that I should tell you about Harry's life he should". "Oh thank you"? "It's Ron" "Thank you Ron thank you".

{Ginny's p.o.v.}

"Mommy" says a crying Lily, "What is it sweetie" "I-I-I feel off my t-toy b-br-broom" and another wave of tears come. I pick her up and start cooing her when I hear the door bell ring. I go to answer it with a crying Lily in my arms, I answer the door to find none other then……. Petunia Dursley there. "Hello, why don't you get out of the cold and come in". "Hello, umm, not to be rude but who are you "? " I'm Harry's wife Ginny". At that point Lily started crying again when I touched her arm, I think it's broken. That's when she looked in my arms and say Lily. "That is your daughter"? "Yes she fell off her toy broom before you came and I think she might have broken her arm. "Then shouldn't you br-CRACK AAHH" Lily started crying again," HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW MENY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO APPRATE INTO THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

{Harry's p.o.v.}

"I'm sorry Ginny I didn't mean to I was in a hurry to see you and the kids" Please don't let her hex me I hate being on the end of her boogey bat hex. I grab Lily and notice her wrist is broken." How did Lily break her wrist'? "She fell off her broom I have a potion her some where that should relieve her of her pain and another that will fix her arm". I started cooing Lily, while Ginny was going through our potions cabinet, when I notice someone else in the room. I turn only to see my Aunt Petunia looking at me with a small smile on her face. "Hello Aunt Petunia, what are you doing here"? "Hello Harry I'm here to see you and to tell you why I treated you so badly during your childhood". "How do you know where I live"? "Your friend Ron told me". So this is the person who Ron was talking to at the shop that he told me about." Oh well let Ginny and I handle Lily you can sit down if you like". "Alright Harry". "Harry I need you to floo my mom our potions are all expired". "Alright here take Lily". I walk over to the fire place light the fire take some floo powder and sat in clear words "THE BURROW''. "Molly, Ginny and I need some bone repairing potion and pain reliving potion". "Alright Harry dear, let me get it oh, and there are some fresh baked cookies on the table feel free to grab some". A couple minutes later Molly comes back with to potions. "Thank you Molly" "Harry who got hurt oh, Lily she fell off her broom". "Oh the poor girl I hope she feels better". "Thanks again Molly". After that I floo back home and give Ginny the potions. I take Lily and set her down on the table and hold her while Ginny gives her the potions slowly she stops crying and starts feeling better, I send her off to go play with her brothers. That's when Ginny puts the potions away and I start making tea for everyone because I know that this is going to a long conversation. I hand out the tea and sit down next to Ginny at the table to hear what my aunt has to say.

{Petunia's p.o.v.}

Harry tells me to sit down so I do. I watch as his wife puts and oddly shaped container to her daughter's lips, and see her daughter stop crying. Then she takes another oddly shaped container and puts it do her daughter's lips and I see the swelling go away and her wrist turn back to normal. There daughter looks so much like her mother, but I noticed Harry tell his daughter to go play with her brothers. He has a family something I never gave him. I feel disappointed in myself for doing that to him. His wife sits down across from me and Harry goes and makes tea for all of us. He hand us each a cup and sits down it's time for him to know the truth.

{3rd person p.o.v.}

All three adults are sitting in silence and the tension is building. No one is daring to be the first to say something. Then one person gets to curious to contain themselves and begins to talk.

Authors note 

I should let you all know that I do not own Harry potter. I would also like you all to please review tell me what you think. I want to know and if you have any ideas tell me!!!!!!!!!! Oh and sorry the first chapter was so short. Review!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
